


The Waiting

by wwwjudedotcom



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwwjudedotcom/pseuds/wwwjudedotcom
Summary: Alex is in the hospital (he is fine), and Michael is there and very much worried. There is some communication, but probably not enough.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	The Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> For Michael Guerin Week  
> Day 1: You don't have to stay 
> 
> This is my very first fic (that I'm posting) so please be gentle.

He was sitting in the hospital waiting room when it hit him: he loved Alex Manes, properly loved him. Uppercase L Love. He didn’t understand how it took him so long to figure it out. But sitting in that waiting room next to Liz, waiting for any news, he felt it. He felt the cosmic pull in his chest, the red string of fate that connected them. He knew. And that’s why he needed Alex to wake up, so he could tell him. 

“How long?” He would ask Liz this every fifteen minutes, almost exactly. 

“Almost twenty this time.”

“Fuck.”

Liz looked at Michael, falling apart in a way she hadn’t seen since Max was technically dead. She noticed the look in his eyes and knew it was the same look she had when Max died. She took a deep breath.

“Let me try and find Kyle, see if we can find out anything, okay? Just stay here.”

Michael nodded, eyes glued to the last place he saw Alex. He had been wheeled on a gurney through these wide double doors that were way too white. Alex was covered in blood, and Michael hoped it was someone else's, but the longer they waited the more he was inclined to believe it was Alex’s. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder; Liz was back and with a look in her eyes that said she had news. He couldn’t tell if it was good or bad, but he looked impatiently at her all the same.

“So what happened?” He asked quietly.

“I’m surprised it’s not you in there. He got in a fight at the Wild Pony.”

Michael’s eyes widened, the fuck was Alex doing fighting? 

“Why…” He trailed off, but Liz didn’t know, only Alex knew. 

“But he’s going to be okay. He hit his head when he fell, but he’s fine. Kyle says he’s fine. Michael, are you listening? He’s going to be fine,” Liz tapped him again.

“Yeah, yeah, he’s okay. Thank you, Liz, really. Thank you for being here.”

“He’s my friend too.”

They continued to sit in a less pressured silence for thirty minutes. Kyle came out, clipboard in his hand. He nodded Michael over, and he nearly leapt out of his seat. 

“Room 255.”

As soon as he got the information he needed, Guerin was running down the hallway. He stopped in front of Alex’s room, determined to compose himself before going in. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

“Starting fights now, Manes? Thought that was my thing.” He tried to lighten the mood, but he couldn’t ignore the tightness in his chest.

“Didn’t start it,” Alex mumbled, “Just finished it.”

Michael looked at Alex, noticing his prosthetic leaning against the wall with his crutches. He noticed the blood coming from his lip when he spoke. Fuck. 

“You wanna tell me what happened?”

Alex groaned, “Not really.”

Michael sat down on the bed, “Let me rephrase that. Tell me what happened, Alex.”

Alex sat himself up a little bit more and sighed. He didn’t want to get into it. He didn’t want to tell Michael that some racist cowboy had said some shit about Rosa or Liz or Maria. He didn’t want to say how he had seen red and lost his shit. It was so simple, but it wasn’t. 

“Racist cowboy. Asshole was drunk. I don’t remember who punched who first,” That part was the truth, “He just hit me and I fell into a table because my fucking leg didn’t get the memo.”

“Jesus, Alex.”

“It’s fine, I’m fine, why are you even here? You don’t have to stay.”

“Because you’re in the fucking hospital, Alex. And I love you.”

Michael held his breath. That was not how he meant to tell Alex Manes he loved him. But it just came out. He couldn’t stop it. He couldn’t read Alex’s face, but he tried. His eyes were blank, and his mouth was twisted, and for a moment Michael wondered if he had just been one more person to cause Alex pain today.

“Alex?”

“Yeah, I heard you, Guerin. I just, what am I supposed to say? You chose Maria. You left. You picked easy in the form of my best friend, so forgive me if I don’t believe you. You’re probably just stressed because of the hospital. I know they make you nervous. Just go home.”

Michael felt it get harder to breathe, and it wasn’t because of the hospital.

“Alex, please. I love you.”

“Stop saying that! You don’t! You picked Maria. You made your choice. Go home.”

“I am home. You are my home.”

“You can’t keep saying shit like that when you have a girlfriend.”

Michael sighed, “I broke up with her. Like two weeks ago and you would know that if you bothered to answer your phone.”

He could feel Alex’s demeanor shift. He looked wary at first, like he didn’t believe him. Michael groaned.

“Call her if you want, if you don’t believe me. Call and ask.”

Alex shook his head. He wasn’t going to do that when he believed Michael. He knew he shouldn’t, knew he was being pulled back in, but he wanted to be back in. He missed Michael; that was half the reason he was so willing to get into a fight. 

“Okay,” Alex said softly, “Okay.”

“Okay? That’s it?”

“What do you want me to say? I’m drugged up in a hospital bed and you just told me you loved me. What am I supposed to say?”

Michael sighed.

“I didn’t mean to just blurt it out. I’m sorry. I was gonna tell you more stuff, but I got scared. You in a hospital bed scares the shit out of me, Alex.”

Alex looked over at Michael, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I got into a fight. It was dumb.”

Alex knew how Michael felt about hospitals, the alien side of him not wanting to be an experiment, but there was also the deeply human side. The side that says someone I love is hurt and I can’t do anything. He knew he was saying sorry for putting Michael in that spot, the spot Alex had been in so many times before. 

“I’m sorry, Michael, really.”

Michael didn’t want an apology. He wanted an I love you. But he knew he had chosen Maria, and Alex couldn’t forget that. 

“Yeah, me too. But I do love you. I always will. I just needed you to know that. Whatever happens, it’s you, always has been, always will be.”

Alex nodded, and Michael turned to walk away.

“It’s always you too, you know,” Alex said to Michael’s back, “It’s always been you.”

Michael stopped in his tracks. He didn’t know how to respond, so he didn’t. He nodded and kept walking, content knowing Alex was alive and knew he loved him. They would talk when Alex was out of the hospital, when he wasn’t drugged up, when they both knew what they wanted. But Michael was pretty sure the only thing they wanted was each other. And they both knew it.


End file.
